


Reckless

by JamoonX



Series: From teacher/student to rivals to lovers [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamoonX/pseuds/JamoonX
Summary: Leonie is head-strong, and fierce, which does not mix well woth being angry. So she does something reckless, and Byleth understands. Possible spoilers for FE:3H. I don't own Fire Emblem.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Leonie Pinelli
Series: From teacher/student to rivals to lovers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045536
Kudos: 4





	Reckless

"You want to what?", Leonie hissed with anger, storming to her professor's desk.

"Leonie, what is it?", Byleth asked, still eyeing his paperwork.

"You know damn well what I mean. I just looked over our tactics draft for the upcoming battle, and had to find out that you plan to not let me fight Monica myself!"

Byleth sighed, and looked up to see Leonie, eyes burning with fury.

"Leonie, from what we know, Monica is the commander of the forces located in the target area. You are our most skilled archer next to Claude. I can't deploy you into an enemy troop, so you will go into the woods to ambush enemy reinforcents."

"I am strong with the spear, too! This bitch has too pay for what she has done to Captain Jeralt, and I will get my revenge on her personally!", she responded, seething.

Now Byleth took his turn of narrowing his eyes.

"No, Leonie you won't. I can understand your desire for vengeance, but I won't let you commit suicide and storm off into an entire enemy division for one kill. If you insist on going in, then I may have to consider if deploying you at all is a good idea. Don't make me question this decision."

God, how she wanted to rip off his head right now. Growling, she conceded and left for the training grounds to kill off a bunch of training dummies, over and over again.

When the Golden Deers attacked the Agarthan troops at their target area the fight seemed to be going rather well. The first wave of enemies was deflected with relative ease, and the second was just about to attack, when they were surprised by another troop closing in on them from the west.

"Enemy reinforcements!" Raphael yelled out.

Byleth turned left to see more attackers pushing their position, who looked completely unharmed.

'That's the position Leonie came from.', Byleth thought. How come not a single on was killed?

Then he widened his eyes. No, she didn't.

"Claude!"

"Yes, teach?"

"Lure them back into the woods and trap them there. I'll go in, Leonie is trying to kill Monica by herself."

Claude looked shocked, but nodded and retreated with the rest of the Golden Deers, ushering them away despite their worried glances at their professor running off.

While taking out a few soldiers, Byleth ran further towards Monica's position faster than ever before. Damn this girl!

When he reached Monica's position, he was unsurprised to see Leonie in there.

But the state she was in terrified him.

Monica, he assumed, who now looked different, orange hair and pale skin, crouched over Leonie, who had a few cuts on her arms and one in her stomach, and was a shivering mess.

"Aww, what's wrong? Not that brave now, are you? ARGH!", Monica teased, but had to yell since her ankle was being slashed open.

She looked to her side to see Byleth, his Sword of the Creater now in its whip form.

"Monica, why are you doing this?"

"I'm not Monica, vermin. My name is Kronya! And you'll pay for that! Archers, take care of them!", Kronya yelled out before humping away.

Byleth didn't lose any time to run over to Leonie, now crouching above her and inspecting her wounds. Fortunately, Kronya only toyed with her, no cut was deep or patricularly threatening. Still, her terrified look made it seem ten times worse.

"Professor!", she breathed heavily. "Oh Goddess, I'm so sorry professor!"

"No time for that now, Leonie.", Byleth muttered, and right then, heard a familiar sound of something speeding through air.

Without thinking, Byleth completely enveloped Leonie in something similar to a hug, and then felt three arrows pierce his back.

Only a small grunt left his mouth, and again, he heard three sounds, but nothing pierced through him. That's when he noticed Ignatz running over to them, who took care of the archers.

"Leonie, professor! *Gasp* your back, professor!", the young boy stuttered.

Byleth pushed himself up, and pulled out the arrows.

"Take her back to Claude, I'll take care of the rest."

Ignatz nodded, and only with great effort managed to move the shocked Leonie away from their current position.

By the end of the battle, right when the Golden Deers reached Solon and saw Byleth leaving the darkness he was imprisoned in, he collapsed.

His new powers, painting his eyes and hair now in a green colour, seemed to be too much for his body. The wounds he previously received from the arrows seemed to leak more blood than he realized before, since he now felt tired and feverish.

The last thing Byleth saw before losing consciousness was a patch of orange hair and a pair of worried eyes.

Byleth woke up, and the first thing he noticed was his head. It hurt like hell.

Slowly, he propped himself up onto his elbows and looked around him. He was in Manuela's infirmary. When he looked down on him, he saw his torso was bare and wrapped up in bandages.

The door opened, and in came Leonie. She had a new pack of bandages with her, and looked surprised and happy to see him awake.

"Oh, professor, good morning. You have been sleeping for a long time.", she spoke, trying to lighten the mood.

"How long?

"About a day now. Professor Manuela brought you back into shape after you collapsed." Leonie went over and touched his forehead. "Seems that your fever has gotten better. That's certainly something.", she smiled at him, but he saw something was bothering her.

"How are your cuts? They looked a bit nasty, but didn't seem dangerous."

"Oh yeah, don't worry, I barely notice them.", she replied, but then looked down, her expression sad.

"Professor, I... I have to apologize. I'm sorry for disobeying your orders. When I saw Kronya, I couldn't help myself. I was so angry that I wanted to run over, to make her suffer and to give her the death she deserved. I should've realized that you were right. And then you had to save me, and nearly got yourself killed."

She held back her tears while looking down in shame.

"Hey, Leonie", Byleth said and moved his hand to her shoulder, drawing her attention to his eyes. "Yes, going in there was extremely reckless, I think you understand that now. You weren't supposed to go there, not only because you would get emotional, but also because I didn't want to lose another one who was important to me."

"Important...to you?", she asked.

"Yes, Leonie. I know you may not like me that much, and we have our differences. But you are my student, just as much as everyone else. You are very important to me, and losing you would be unbearble. I will protect my students, and I will protect you as well."

She looked down, her cheeks rosy.

"I'm sorry, Professor Byleth. I...You are important to me as well. I may not show it, but I do like you. You are a good teacher, and I respect you very much. I shouldn't have disobeyed you. I hated how powerless I felt when Kronya hovered over me, but her insanity just terrified me, and you had to pay for it. Here, let me help you change the bandages at least."

She carefully cut away the used up wrapping and exchanged them for a new one, while trying not to let her fingers stay too long on a muscle.

'Stop, bad Leonie. That's THE professor we're talking about here.'

She turned him around to see where to wrap the cloth, and tried not to look away ashamed once she she saw the slightly deep wounds from the arrows. Right as she finished up, she threw the red bandages away and went for the door.

"I'm sorry again, professor. I'll get going and leave you alone for a bit."

"Leonie, wait."

She turned around and looked him in the eyes, expectantly.

"Please stay with me, I enjoy your company."

Her blush deepened.

"Always so blunt, professor...", she teased, but her look betrayed how happy she was.

Not that she cared that much.


End file.
